


The Comic Where Shuichi Reads Minds

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comic, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, Fan Comics, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Psychic Abilities, sort of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: What it says on the tin.(Current pages: 24 - COMPLETED)





	1. Prologue: Monokuma's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading these notes, thank you, because I've got a bit to say.
> 
> First off, I'd like to thank the SaiOuma Pit discord server for encouraging me to keep working on this. Y'all are awesome <3
> 
> Second, if you didn't already read the tags, please do so. This is set within the continuity of Dangan Salmon Team... in other words, everyone is alive. Because apparently I'm incapable of writing things where people are actually dead. Note that this will eventually get steamy, hence the current lack of rating- which will go up later.
> 
> Third, this comic is me juggling projects with Affirmation, Opposition. Funnily enough, it's actually easier/less time consuming for me to draw comics than it is to write lengthy fics, so... yeah.
> 
> Fourth, the reason why I'm posting a comic here instead of tumblr is because I quit using that hellsite and there's not really any other social media sites I can think of that would let me post an (eventually) NSFW fan comic, and this is the best way to get people who are interested in the ship to see it.
> 
> With that all said, I hope you enjoy the first taste of this little adventure!

 

Comic notes: I know Kokichi hasn't shown up yet, but that's because this is the prologue. For the sake of convenience, I'm only uploading in batches of six, but when the next batch is released, there'll be plenty of him to go around.


	2. Metacognition: Thinking About Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pages 7-12. Please read author's notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO here's where things start getting... explicit. There's still plenty more for me to add, but I'm going to be going on a trip for a week, so it'll be a while before my next update. Hopefully the place these pages end at are good to satisfy your imaginations... *eyes emoji*


	3. Parapraxis: Also known as, a Freudian Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pages 13-18. Please read author's notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, here come the dicks.
> 
> (You didn't think I forgot about this comic, did you? Silly you!)
> 
> Anyway, the art style is wildly inconsistent despite my best efforts (and a lot of re-drawing pages) but please enjoy!

 

Comic notes: Keep in mind that this was drawn over the span of several months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dramatic Sting*
> 
> But we're not done yet!
> 
> Keep an eye out for pages 19-24, which will be released... eventually.


	4. Concupiscence: An Ardent and Sexual Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pages 19-24. Please read author's notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the last installment! This came out much sooner than anticipated (huehuehue) but thankfully before I was in too deep into my final semester. If I have enough time, I might eventually add a fifth chapter with a fake cover and back for the comic, but that's looking a bit ahead.
> 
> Without further delay... enjoy!

 

(BONUS: Everybody woke up and heard Shuichi and Kokichi's conversation that night, leading to a VERY awkward breakfast the following morning. WINK.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter @doomtemp !


End file.
